Soul or Allen?
by MaiganW18640
Summary: Maka finds Allen Walkers journal and finds the key in Souls room. Why would Soul have this and why are Professor Stein and Maka's father so nervous? Will this Allen guy ever find out that they are reading his journal? Find out in Soul or Allen!-Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys this is Maigan and I wanted to make another fanfiction for you! I have never written a crossover before so please be nice! I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!-Maigan**

**Soul or Allen?**

**Introduction**

Soul was in the hospital after a mission and I was cleaning up the house after Blair messed it up. While I was cleaning I came upon a red journal that had a lock on it. I wanted to see what was inside because I had never seen it before. I didn't know whose it was so I just went around looking around for a key. The only place I hadn't checked yet was Soul's room so I went in and started looking around. After cleaning about half of the room I saw something shining behind a poster in on a wall. I grabbed it and I saw it was a key. I walked out of the room and I grabbed the journal. I put the key inside of it and it clicked telling me it was unlocked. I opened the front page and on the 'This Journal belongs to:' page there was 'Allen Walker. I was very confused because why would Soul have this person's journal but I turned the page anyway. I saw a journal entry on November 12th 1957. That was six years ago. I read the journal entry and I was even more confused. Here was what it said:

_"November 12__th__ 1957,_

_ Lavi came and woke me up this morning. He woke me up really early because I apparently had a mission and I had to leave early to catch the train so I went to Komui's office and I asked him for the mission but he said that is was for tomorrow. Stupid Lavi. I am going to strangle him now so bye.—Allen Walker_

I was very confused so I got a piece of paper and I wrote down the name of 'Allen Walker'. It was good to have a list of people to look up online and in books. I wanted to read more alone but I decided to call the gang here so that they can help me figure this out.

I texted Liz so that she could get the rest of us here as got some refreshments made for us. I had just put the refreshments on the table when I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it but my visitors just walked in. It was Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and apparently Stein and Father were invited too.

"Hello everyone." I greeted them

"Hi Maka."Everyone said

"I guess you guys are wondering why I brought you here. That is because I found this."I showed them the journal

"What is so important about that journal Maka?"asked Liz saying the question that was on everybodies mind

"I found the key to this journal in Souls room where it was hidden very well because I found it by chance. This journal belongs to Allen Walker."I said but when I said 'Allen Walker', Stein and Daddy froze and stole a glance at each other.

"What's wrong Stein?" I asked them

"Maka, you need to give me that book." Stein said sternly

"Why?" I asked holding the journal closer to my chest

"It affects Soul and you have no right to take this. He will tell you when he wants to but now you have to give me that." Father said

The gang and I shared a glance and then nodded at each other. We looked at Stein and Father and I grabbed some rope and handcuffs. The two shared a glance before breaking into a sweat and backing away slowly. We all cave them a creepy smile and pounced on them. In about five minutes they were tied to a chair with handcuffs on them.

"Talk." I said

"No."They both said

"Tell us daddy or I will go walking around in sexy clothing in an alley all alone." I threatened

My father broke into a cold sweat and looked at Stein. He nodded in defeat and they were about to say something when we all heard the door open and Soul saying

"I'm home Maka!" he yelled

Everyone froze and ran to meet Soul so that I could hide the journal. We were too late. We all saw Soul staring at the journal with wide eyes and then we saw him look at us with fear in his eyes.

"Did..did you read it?" he asked

"I read the first entry but that's it." I replied

He looked at me and sighed. He picked up the journal and handed it to me.

"It doesn't matter anymore just read it and then go to Stein and your father for more information."He said with sadness

"Allen we are in he-"Father stopped. He slipped up and used Souls real name. But of course everyone noticed Soul freeze and stare at the floor. He looked up and then ran into his room.

We all ran into the room where we have Stein and Father trapped. Stein was still looking in shock at Father and Father was covering his mouth with shame. I grabbed the biggest book in the house and put it over Fathers head.

"Speak. NOW!"I said with anger

Father and Stein flinch and look up at me. They then flinch again when they see my anger filled eyes. Then Stein was the one to speak up first.

"Soul isn't really Soul." He said

"What?" I asked "What do you mean Soul isn't really Soul?"

"Just be quiet and let me explain." He said

And that's when this crazy story began…

**Here is the introduction of the story but I might take a little while longer to update this one than my 'Allen the Exorcist' story but it won't take forever. It also won't be as good until further chapters.-Maigan**


	2. Chapter 1-The Past of Soul

**Here is the first chapter! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 1-The Past of Soul**

**Maka P.O.V**

_Stein started the story…_

"Soul really likes Mitsurashi(A.N-Is that how you spell it?) Dango." Stein said very seriously

_Never mind…_

Father was holding his mouth to stop from laughing but it was only making it worse. Soon he was laughing his head off while crying.

"Bwhaahahahahah!"He laughed

Everybody else stood there with annoyed. I could tell that I was the worst because Father stopped laughing and everyone was backing away from me. Even Stein had a worried look on his face.

"Now you will tell us the rest of the story." I said menacingly

Father and Stein quickly nodded their heads and this time Father opened his mouth to speak.

"Souls real name is Allen Walker and he is from an organization called the Black Order. He was an exorcist there and he was almost the best one there. An exorcist's job is t-"Father was cut off by Patty

"What is an exorcist's job?" she asked

Everybody sweat-dropped and I face palmed.

"JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!" I yelled

"An exorcist's job it to exterminate thing called Akuma and to keep the world from destruction." He said

"Wait isn't that our job?"Blackstar asked

"Not all of it." Stein replied "Anyways everyone shut up or I will dissect you! No more interruptions!"He said

Everybody nodded and looked at Father.

"The exorcist's kill Akuma but just like us who have to go out on missions, so do the exorcists at the Black Order. Also like us, the duty will be never-ending. Anyways, exorcists go on missions to collect innocence which is a substance that can kill akuma. On the mission they also kill the akuma in the surrounding area. Also on the missions the exorcists look for the accommodator of the innocence who will come back to the Order with the exorcists and become an exorcist themselves. They don't get a choice on the matter but they can always break contact with the Order and hide the trace of their presence. That is what Allen did and to hide it even further, he came to us and asked for a new identity and a new life. We soon found out that he was a weapon and that he was a scythe. So we let him into the academy when he was old enough. You guys should know the rest of the story now. Any questions?" Father said

I raised my hand out of habit and Father called on me.

"How is an Akuma made?" I asked

"They are made when somebody is swallowed by their grief of a loved one dying which calls the Earl who comes and asks if you want to resurrect the loved one. When you say yes you scream out the loved ones name and the Akuma you made will kill you and use your skin as a disguise." Said a new voice

We all turned and we saw a guy with a scar with a pentacle on the top and a deformed black left arm. He had silver eyes and he was leaning on the doorway.

"Who are you?" Kid asked

"I'm Allen Walker." Allen replied

We all froze. I looked at him and when he caught me looking he smiled at me.

"Hello Maka." He greeted me

"Hi." I said

"Did you read the diary or did you just make those two explain it all to you?" He asked all of us

"We forced them!" Said Liz

He chuckled slightly and Blackstar was the next one to talk.

"Where is Soul?"He asked

Everyone face palmed, even Allen.

"I'm Soul you idiot!" He said

"No you are Allen Walker DUH are you stupid?" He said back

Allen just sighed and muttered something under his breath. Then he stopped. His left eye turned black and his eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" He screamed and covered us

Buy the time the dust had cleared there were things the size of a human and had the face of a human but they chuckled and were flying around.

"Shit." Allen cursed under his breath

"Maka can you untie us now?" Stein asked

"Sure!" I replied and quickly untied them

Then we all saw Allen glow white and soon he was covered in a white cape and had a silver mask on his face. His left arm was a long black claw and his right was a long white hand that looked like a clown hand. We all stared and soon Allen jumped at the thing and attacked it with his claw.

A battle had begun.

**Here is the first chapter and I am looking forward to writing another! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! See ye in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	3. Chapter 2-His Innocence

**Here is the second chapter and I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 2-His innocence**

_ Previously_

_"GET DOWN!" He screamed and covered us_

_Buy the time the dust had cleared there were things the size of a human and had the face of a human but they chuckled and were flying around. _

_"Shit." Allen cursed under his breath_

_"Maka can you untie us now?" Stein asked_

_"Sure!" I replied and quickly untied them_

_Then we all saw Allen glow white and soon he was covered in a white cape and had a silver mask on his face. His left arm was a long black claw and his right was a long white hand that looked like a clown hand. We all stared and soon Allen jumped at the thing and attacked it with his claw. _

_A battle had begun._

Allen leaped at the thing and hit it with his black claw. We stared on amazement, well all of us except Father, Stein, and Blackstar who was screaming about how he would never let Allen surpass him and all of that crap.

While we were staring in amazement and Stein and Father were trying to calm down Blackstar, we all failed to notice the thing that was creeping up on us. I saw Allen turn to look at us and when he did his eyes widened in horror. I turned and saw a one of the things but this one looked different. It was shaped like a human but it was colored black. It had and insane grin on its face and it had a face of a human and a body like it too. But there was a 5 written in white on its forehead. I then looked to at its head. I saw that there was a golden kings crown on top and he was holding something like a black sphere in its left hand that kept growing until it was about the size of me. Then it lifted its hand into the air and threw it at me. It was coming at a inhuman pace and was about a yard away when a Allen jumped in front of me and fell to the ground.

"ALLEN!" I screamed and dropped to my knees

When I screamed everyone snapped out of there daze and saw that I was on my knees next to Allen who was struggling to get up. Everyone ran over and dropped to their knees too. Stein and Father just knocked Blackstar out and dragged him over here. Stein saw the thing and whispered:

"Oh dear god. It's a level five." He said in a scared voice and I have never heard Stein sound scared. Eve

We moved out of the way when Stein moved forward to help Allen up. Right about when he was about to get there, Allen dragged himself up and put his arm out in front of himself and closed his eyes.

"Activate Crown Clown Full Power!" He said and tugged on his arm

As he did so he arm came off and turned into a giant sword. We all stared wide eyed and I was trembling in amazement and fear. Fear because I never knew Soul/Allen was this powerful and amazement because it isn't every day that you see a person turn their arm into a giant sword!

When his whole arm had become the sword, he shot up into the air and at the Level 5 which was creating another ball of black stuff. He shot up at an inhuman speed and swung his sword at the Level 5.

The Level 5 blocked the attack and thrust his hand with the black stuff on it into Allen's stomach. He gasped for air and was thrown into the house and went through the wall. I was about to scream when a white blur came and caught the Level 5 by surprise because it was laughing and mocking Allen because he thought he had won.

Allen stabbed the Level 5 in the back of the head and it screamed in pain. Allen twisted his sword and then yanked it out and jumped out of the way. Right after he jumped out of the way, the Level 5 exploded and it was so large that Allen got caught up in it even though he was a reasonable distance away. He was sent back into the wall. After the dirt and rocks had cleared, we made our way to the Allen who was stuck in the sink. He groaned and reattached his arm to his body. He then deactivated his 'Innocence' and picked himself out of the sink. When he had gotten out he looked at us and smiled. I looked at him in shock because this smile was different. It was about five-times as nice and sincere as the ones he (He being Soul) usually smiles. He then looked at all of us.

"Do we have anymore bandages?" He asked

"…" I just looked at him with an 'Are you Stupid?' look

He looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"Please?" He asked me with puppy dog eyes I didn't even think he had

I sighed and got the bandages from the only part of the house that wasn't rubble. I bandaged him up and then we started to get to work on building the house back up.

_Time skip to when the house was rebuilt (About a month)_

We all sat down at the new table and we looked at Allen

"What?" He asked

"Tell us what those things were and what 'Crowned Clown' is." Tsubaki asked

"Those things were the Akuma and Crowned Clown is my innocence." He replied like he didn't have a care in the world. Only he did.

He looked at us with an Ask-Questions-now-or-they-will-never-be-answered look. When nobody asked anymore questions, we laughed and played the rest of the night.

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for not updating for a while! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	4. Chapter 3-Allen's First Day of School

**Here is chapter 3! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I hope you like this chapter!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 3-Allen's First Day of School**

**Maka's P.O.V**

We haven't gone to school in the last month because of the house but we kept going on our studies. In the month I found out that Allen was a very good actor. He was the complete opposite of Soul. He was kind, Polite, and wasn't jealous of everybody that was better than him. I think I might like him a little better than Soul.

Anyways, we are supposed to go back to school today and Allen is supposed to go as Allen. We aren't going to tell anyone that he was Soul we are just going to tell them that Soul left and that I can resonate with Allen even better than I can with Soul. We also found out that now that I know Allen's past, Allen changed colors as a scythe. He was now pure white and when I hold him, I get a white cloak like Allen did when he activated his Innocence. Also when he changes form, when I see the reflection of him in the scythe, he has on his silver mask like he does when his Innocence is activated. I was getting ready for school and went down to make breakfast when I smelled pancakes. I went downstairs and saw that Allen was making pancakes and a lot of them.

"Allen I don't think we need that many pancakes." I said

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I have parasitic Innocence. I need to eat a lot. When I was Soul, I was holding back my appetite. I actually would have eaten the house out of stock before two years." He said

I chuckled and started ate my pancakes. When I was finished I saw that Allen had put on an eye patch.

"Allen, why are you wearing an eye patch?" I asked him

"Because if my eye activates at school than I won't creep out everyone in the school." He said "Also because I think they look cool" He added and I chuckled and we walked out the door

When we got to the DWMA we were met with a Blackstar who was ranting about how he was going to surpass god, a scared Tsubaki who was trying to calm Blackstar, a passed out Kid who saw that Allen wasn't symmetrical, a smiling Patty who was carrying Kid, and a sighing Liz who was walking next to Patty. Allen and I sighed at the same time and thought 'My friends are so messed up'.

We walked into the DWMA and while in the hallway people stared and whispered about Allen's hair, scar, eye patch, and about who he was. Allen didn't seem affected by it, almost as if he was used to it, but I was glaring at everyone who was looking or whispering about him. That shut them up.

When we got to Stein's classroom Allen immediately went to have a conversation with him. While he was conversing with Stein, I was being bombarded with questions from my classmates. Lucky me. After somebody asked if he was my boyfriend I snapped.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" I asked

They all seemed to agree and they all went to ask Allen. I sort of felt bad for the guy because I was just put through that a few seconds ago. But it can't be helped so I just sat in my chair until the bell rang. When it did, Allen went over to Stein again and Stein waited for everyone to be in their seats before introducing Allen to the class.

"Hello guys I am sad (not) to say that Soul's mind was disabled in a mission and cannot attend school anymore. We also got a new student that goes by the name Allen Walker. We tried out his resonance with Maka because Soul can't be her partner anymore and they are weapon and meister now." He said

"Hello I'm Allen. I hope that we can be friends!" Allen said with a small wave and a smile

"Maka can you please come down here and show us you with Allen in weapon form?" Stein asked

I nodded and made my way down to the front of the class. When I got there I held out my hand and Allen took it. We nodded at each other and he changed into weapon form. I felt the clock wrap around my figure and I saw Allen smiling at me from the reflection in the scythe. There were gasps and sounds of awe coming from throughout the classroom. I smiled and looked at Stein. He nodded and Allen changed back to a human. There was a moment of silence then a deafening applause. Allen smiled and followed me to his seat which was next to mine in the third row. The day was pretty normal. Allen showed everyone his weapon form and then we went on with the day. When there was only an hour left of school, Allen and I were called to Lord Death's office. We went and he was there waiting for us.

"Did you need something Lord Death?" Allen asked him

"Allen, I was wondering what your synch rate with your innocence was." Lord Death asked

"I haven't checked in a long time so I don't know." Allen replied

"Umm…What is a synch rate?" I asked nervously

"It is how much you and your innocence so to say, work together and how strong your innocence is." Allen said

"Oh…" I said

"Anyways, Allen what if I gave you an opportunity to check what it is?" Lord Death asked him

Allen's eye widened and he nodded his head.

"I would take the opportunity sir." He said "But may I ask, how would you do that?" He added

"We were contacted by somebody name Helvlaska saying that she would check it for you in secret." He said

Allen thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"I guess I will check it." He said "On one condition." He added "Maka gets to come with me." He finished

My eyes widened and I stood there gaping like a fish. I had to go with? Why?

"Okay. She can go with but you have to leave now. You have permission from me to use the Ark." He said

What is the Ark? Who is Helvlaska? Why am I going with? I had so many questions going through my head I couldn't ask any. But when my mind cleared I heard a nice melody coming from everywhere in the room. Allen was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and a white light was swirling around him. All of the sudden, tons of white diamonds formed into a doorway in front of Allen. He opened his eyes and the light swirling around him faded. He looked at me and smiled. He put out his hand and I took it and we went into the Ark.

When we went in, it was breathtaking. There was a city that was completely white besides some grass that was around the largest building that was in the center.

"Wow…" was all that I could say

Allen chuckled and lead me to a door that was engraved with the words 'The Order' above the door. Before he opened it he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Maka you have to do exactly as I say in here. You got it?" He asked me

I nodded and he told me to not speak at all in here and to follow him and keep a tight grip on his hand. I grabbed his hand tighter than normal and he opened the door and walked in. We came out of the Ark into a room with a bed and desk and a painting that was labeled 'The Clown and Auguste' there was a clown that looked like Allen's innocence and a fat marshmallow guy with a top hat. Allen poked his head out of the door and when the coast was clear, he opened the door and ran around the place until he found a panel with a control board and he pressed a button and it went down. When we got to the bottom, there was a glowing thing that was smiling down at Allen.

"Nice to see you again Helvlaska!" Allen said

That was Helvlaska!? I thought that my friends were weird.

"Hello Allen." Helvlaska said

Allen turned to me and said that I needed to let go of his hand. I did so and strange tentacle things came out of Helvlaska and grabbed Allen. He didn't struggle so I thought he was fine.

Then Helvlaska started saying percentages until she came across 132%. I know that I had no idea what that meant but I thought it was a big deal when Allen had a giant grin on his face when he came down from Helvlaska's clutches.

"Congratulations Allen. You are now the most powerful Exorcist of all time." Helvlaska said

Allen nodded and said that they should be going so I took hold of his hand again and we went back to that room. We went back through the Ark and Allen closed the gate so that nobody could follow us through and we came face to face with Lord Death.

"What was the synch rate Allen?" He asked eagerly

"132%!" He said

Lord Death stood there in shock while Allen was standing there with a proud and happy grin on his face. When Lord Death came back to his senses, which was a few minutes later, he clapped for Allen and gave him this weird badge. But when Allen saw it he froze and glared at Lord Death.

"I will never wear that! I am not an exorcist anymore!" He yelled

"You don't have to be an exorcist you just have to wear the badge. Okay Allen?" Lord Death said

Allen sighed and took the badge lazily and put it in his pocket. We then made our way to the last class we had together and showed them Allen's weapon form and finished the class and went home. There was a letter for Allen and he read it and got this really angry look on his face. He then looked at me with fear. Then he threw the letter on the ground and grabbed my hand gently and opened an Ark gate to Stein and gave me to him and left. Just before went into the Ark gate though I grabbed the letter. When he left I read it to Stein.

_"Dear Allen Walker, _

_ We found your hiding place and we are on our way. You can't run forever Allen! If you run again we will find you again. We had to torture Helvlaska for her to tell us where you were hiding. Lavi and Lenalee are on their way right now. You better stay put or that girl that you live with is going to be in trouble."_

_ Signed,_

_ Malcom C. Leverrier _

When I finished reading it to Stein we were as pale as snow and I called the gang to come to Steins. Stein lived too far away to get to Allen in time so I thought that we could save him from the Black Order and bring him back. So we started planning.

**Here was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan**


	5. Chapter 4-Back to the Black Order

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 4-Back to the Black Order**

_Previously_

_"Dear Allen Walker,_

_We found your hiding place and we are on our way. You can't run forever Allen! If you run again we will find you again. We had to torture Helvlaska for her to tell us where you were hiding. Lavi and Lenalee are on their way right now. You better stay put or that girl that you live with is going to be in trouble."_

_Signed,_

_Malcom C. Leverrier_

_When I finished reading it to Stein we were as pale as snow and I called the gang to come to Steins. Stein lived too far away to get to Allen in time so I thought that we could save him from the Black Order and bring him back. So we started planning._

When the gang got here I told them what happened and read the letter to them. When I was finished reading the letter I looked up and saw a very pissed off Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Blackstar who looked ready to kill somebody.

"What the hell are we waiting for then? We should go kick some exorcist ass!" Kid said while standing up

"We can't just go in there and demand we get Allen back." Stein started "We would all just get ourselves killed." He finished

That statement made us all go back to plan.

**Allen P.O.V**

We had just gone to Helvlaska's place where I found out my synch rate had gone up to 132%. I was happy but I wasn't going back to the Order. When we came back I told Lord Death and he stood there in shock for about three minutes while I was standing there with a proud and happy grin on my face. After he got out of shock he stuck out his hand which had a Generals badge in it. That pissed me off.

"I will never wear that! I am not an exorcist anymore!" I yelled

"You don't have to be an exorcist you just have to wear the badge. Okay Allen?" Lord Death told me

I sighed and took the badge lazily and put it in the pocket of my uniform. Maka and I then made our way to the last class we had together and showed them my weapon form and finished the class and went home. There was a letter for me and I read it. Here is what it said:

_"Dear Allen Walker, _

_ We found your hiding place and we are on our way. You can't run forever Allen! If you run again we will find you again. We had to torture Helvlaska for her to tell us where you were hiding. Lavi and Lenalee are on their way right now. You better stay put or that girl that you live with is going to be in trouble."_

_ Signed,_

_ Malcom C. Leverrier_

I looked at Maka and decided to take her through the Ark and to Stein. I then threw the letter on the ground and grabbed Maka's hand as gently as I could but still get a grip on her and opened an Ark gate to Stein. I gave Maka's hand to Stein and left as quickly as I came. When I came back I noticed that the letter was gone. Maka must have taken it so she could read it. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid….

I sat on the couch and waited for about five minutes, than Lenalee came and broke the door down. They put me in handcuffs and walked me out of the door. Really guys? I sighed. They had forgotten that I was amazing at getting out of handcuffs I guess. I didn't get out of them though. I didn't want them to hurt Maka or any of the guys. So I went willingly and hooked myself to Lavi's hammer. We then started the long journey to the Black Order.

**Maka's P.O.V**

We had just finished planning on how to get Allen out of the Black Order. We had called over Papa a few minutes ago and he helped plan for Allen's rescue. We finished planning when Kid spoke up the most important fact we had all forgotten.

"Now where is the Black Order exactly?" He asked

I groaned and everyone else face-palmed. Then Stein and Papa spoke up and save the day.

"Stein and I know where the Order is. We used to scientists there but were said to be dead out in the field so we came here." Papa said

I cheered with everyone else and we continued our trek to the Black Order.

**Allen P.O.V**

After about two days on the hammer we made it to the Black Order. I got off and I saw Leverrier standing there with that stupid smirk on his face with Link standing next to him. Link had a blank look on his face but his eyes showed victory. God I have the Order so much. I was lead into a room with lots of weapons lined across the wall. Hey look, there is the one they used to give me a scar bigger than my arm. It was a large blade that looked like it still had traces of my blood on it. Great. This was going to go great. My thoughts we interrupted when Leverrier walked in.

"Ah Walker. It's nice to see you again. Remember this room?" He gestured to the room

He then walked over to the blade I was thinking about and picked it up. He then walked over to me with the blade in hand.

"It looks like the blade still has your blood on it Walker."

He set the blade down and chained me to the wall with my back against the wall. This wasn't looking well at all. He tore my shirt off my body revealing all of the scars I got from the last time I was in this room. He smirked and me and showed me the evil glint in his eyes. He went back to the wall to overlook the other weapons. He picked up a small and sharp blade. He walked over to me and showed me the weapon. If he was expecting a reaction he didn't get the one he wanted because he glared at me and grabbed my arm. He then took the blade and cut all the way down my arm from my shoulder to my wrist. I flinched in pain but I didn't scream out. He frowned and picked a different blade. He picked a bigger and even sharper weapon. He then cut my other arm with it but deeper than the last. I flinched and bit my tongue to keep from screaming out. This was going to be hell.

**That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan**


	6. Chapter 5-Rescue Mission

**Here is chapter 5! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 5- Rescue Mission**

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Now all we have to do is sneak in through the waterway." Papa stated

We had gotten to the Order about ten minutes ago but stopped to rest before going through the waterway. I was very worried and nervous about what would happen if we were caught. I was also worried for Allen. They said that they tortured Helvlaska in the letter. Would they torture Allen? If they were, they would die. Right here by my hand. I don't care how brutal that sounds but Allen is my weapon. He is also my friend so I am not forgiving the person who would torture him.

After the break we made our way through the waterway. It took about ten minutes before we got to the end. We snuck up to the door and slipped inside. We all followed Stein and Papa because they seemed to know where they were going. We got spotted by a few people in light brown robes but we knocked them out before they could say anything. We continued sneaking about silently when we heard a loud scream that sounded of pure agony. It was Allen. I was almost at tears when it happened again. When we heard the first scream we started going ten times faster. At the second it was much louder and I could also hear a chuckle. Most likely from the person who was torturing Allen right now.

I grit my teeth as we pressed on. The screams were getting louder with each step we took and I let a few tears slip at the sound. I felt Kid put a hand on my back for support and we kept going. After about twenty minutes of sneaking, we came across a door and I could hear that the screams were coming from inside the room. Stein quietly tried the doorknob but it was locked. He sighed and motioned for us to take a few steps back. We did so and at the same time, Papa and Stein kicked down the door to find an Allen chained up with no shirt on and cuts everywhere on his body, and a man who looked like Hitler with a knife covered in blood in his hand. They were both looking at us in shock when Kid made a move. Liz and Patty turned into their weapon form and Kid shot the Hitler guy in the chest. He crashed into the wall of weapons and slid to the ground. I ran over to Allen whose eyes were full of fear and knelt down to his level and started to pull against the chains holding him in. He was staring at me and then he spoke with such a small voice I barely heard it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"We are saving you!" I exclaimed

His eyes widened again and he spoke again.

"No. You have to get out of here. It is too dangerous. The exorcists will come." He told me

I ignored that comment and finally Kid broke the chains by shooting them. Stein and Papa supported Allen while we made our escape. That was when Allen spoke again.

"Use the Ark." He whispered and a new Ark gate appeared in front of us

We ran inside and it closed as soon as we were in. Allen was losing a lot of blood and we didn't have any bandages. Then out of nowhere, another Ark gate formed and we walked inside. We found ourselves in the DWMA's infirmary. The nurse was in and she tended to Allen quickly. He got hooked up to a bunch of machines and we were forced out of the room by the nurse. Stein went to his classroom which he left unattended during school, where all of the kids were messing around or gone. Liz, Patty, and Kid went to see Lord Death and report Allen's condition and where they were for the past week. Blackstar and Tsubaki went to class but I just stayed there by the door. I was there until Papa finally said it was time for me to go back home and sleep. I refused at first but then he said that we could come and visit him during my free period during school. He slept on my couch that night and we went to school. My free period wasn't until after lunch so I went about the day normally besides the questions about where Allen was and where I was during the week. I ignored the questions and soon they stopped. When my free period came I immediately went to the infirmary to check on Allen. He looked better than when we brought him there yesterday but he was all covered in bandages. I had just sat down in a chair when he woke up.

"Maka?" He questioned "Where are we? Did we get out of the Order? Are you okay?" He asked them all at once

I replied with a yes and he sighed with relief. We talked about pointless stuff until it was time for me to go to my next class. I said goodbye and promised to come back after school then went to my next class. It went on the same as the morning did and I ignored the questions again. After school I fulfilled my promise and came into the infirmary again. But this time I was greeted with five more people. Tsubaki, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, and Kid were all at his bedside. Well, all except Blackstar who was shaking and strangling him as Tsubaki tried to pry him off of him. I looked at Allen and saw that he was turning purple so Blackstar got a head full of Maka-chop. He fell unconscious. Satisfied with myself, I look at Allen and saw that he was breathing heavily because he was just strangled and I smiled at him.

He smiled back and we all talked for a few hours about random stuff and Allen told us stories about his exorcist days. He told us about his journey to the Black Order and how he saved an officers life while destroying an Akuma. We all thought it was interesting except Blackstar, who was still unconscious. After a few hours we all went home and the nurse told us that Allen could leave tomorrow. We cheered and left Allen to sleep. I can't wait until tomorrow.

**There was chapter 5! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	7. Chapter 6-Truth or Dare

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 6-Truth or Dare**

_Previously_

_He smiled back and we all talked for a few hours about random stuff and Allen told us stories about his exorcist days. He told us about his journey to the Black Order and how he saved an officers life while destroying an Akuma. We all thought it was interesting except Blackstar, who was still unconscious. After a few hours we all went home and the nurse told us that Allen could leave tomorrow. We cheered and left Allen to sleep. I can't wait until tomorrow._

Today was the day that Allen could finally get out of the infirmary and go to school. I was smiling on the way to class while Allen was being crushed by welcome backs and questions about himself and if he was okay. They asked if he was okay because he had a slight limp and you could see a few cuts on his cheek but it was really faded so you could only see it if you were sort of close, or if you had good eyes.

The day went well and soon it was over. We went home and I told Allen that I was going to have a girls' night with Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Blair. He nodded and went up to his room and shut the door while saying something about calling the guys over to hang out then. I called the girls over and they came about ten minutes later. I also let the guys in and they went up to Allen's room. We talked about random stuff for a while until we came across a topic I wanted to avoid.

"What do you guys think about Allen? I think he is way hotter than Soul used to be." Blair said which made Liz and I, blush

"OO~ some people have a crush~" Blair teased and we all sputtered denies

"You can't deny it! I saw you guys blushing!" She said and we all attempted to hide our blushes

'Why did I call them over?' I thought and hid my blush under my hand.

"Can we talk about something else now?" I asked and Blair denied the request

"Sure!" She said "Let's play Truth or Dare!" She finished and we nodded and sighed. Anything was better than talking about boys. Especially Allen.

I'll go first! Tsubaki, Truth or Dare?" Blair said

"Truth." Tsubaki replied

"Do you like Blackstar?" She asked and Tsubaki looked at her like she was insane

"I may be his friend, but I do not like him like that!" She said and then looked at Liz

"Liz, Truth or Dare?" She asked her

Liz thought for a moment then said dare.

"I dare you to, in school tomorrow, kiss Allen the first time you see him!" She said and we laughed at her expression

She nodded slowly and started sweating. Liz then looked at Patty.

"Patty, Truth or Dare?" She asked and Patty smiled

"Dare!" She said and Liz smirked

"I dare you to be as not-symmetrical you can to school tomorrow and talk to Kid all day." She said and we laughed

Poor Kid.

Patty then looked at me and I gulped. She then smiled but I think I saw an evil glint in those eyes but I shrugged it off.

"Maka, Truth or Dare?" She asked and I said Truth

"Have you ever had dirty thoughts about Allen?" She asked and I blushed

I then slowly gave her a barely visible nod and she squealed.

I then looked at Blair and before I even asked the question, she answered.

"Dare." She said

"Okay, I dare you to not flirt with anybody for a month and if you do, I am chaining you up for a week with only bread and water." I said and she shivered and nodded but then she smirked

"Okay, now I have a dare for either you, Maka or Liz. You up for it?" She said and I looked at Liz before we nodded

Then Blair smirked/smiled. I wasn't too happy for nodding my head now.

I dare you to go and confess one of you too Allen!" She said and laughed when we looked at her in horror

Patty and Tsubaki laughed with her because they didn't like Allen that way. They liked him more like a brother. They were laughing and that was when Blair said something to anger us again.

"Fine~ I will just go play with him then~" She purred and she got up

When she said that, Liz and I got a murderous aura around us and we got up. We looked at her back which was going up the stairs and our eyes were red lasers instead of eyes. We stalked up the stairs silently and heard Blair seducing Allen and Allen protesting. We looked through the door and saw Blair on Allen's lap where she had her face near his and was pushing her breasts up against his chest. Allen was blushing like mad and the other boys were looking at Blair shocked and laughing at Allen while he was trying to get her off of him but he was still injured a little so couldn't muster up the strength to push her off.

Just when she was about to kiss him, we burst through the door and Allen and the boys jumped when they saw us and started shaking, probably thinking that we were coming for them. We started stalking up to Blair slowly and even she had a look of fear in her eyes and she got off of Allen. She turned into a cat but just before she smirked at us and jumped away through the window.

Tsubaki looked through the window and saw that Blair wasn't coming back and nodded towards us. We then remembered the dare we had and paled.

**Allen's P.O.V**

Maka had told me that the girls were coming over so I decided to call over the boys so I wouldn't be bored. They came at the same time as the girls until we Blackstar got the stupidest idea ever.

To spy on the girls.

Now I know that some people wouldn't think that it was a bad idea, but these people were girls. They were also Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and probably Blair. They were the scariest of all. Actually, that was what Kid was thinking too because he instantly paled and shivered. He then declined the offer to spy and Blackstar was calling us scared until Blair came in and we jumped because she just slammed the door open and then closed it and came up to me.

"Oh, Allen~ I want to play with you~…" She said and I blushed as she came onto my lap and put her breasts onto my chest

"Blair, why are you here?" I asked trying not to stutter

"I wanna play~!" She said and started to try and seduce me while I was trying to muster up the strength to push her off but I was still a little injured so I couldn't

She was about to kiss me when the door slammed open again and I we jumped again when we saw Liz and Maka stalking into the room with a murderous aura around them. The stalked towards me and I started shivering. When they got close, Blair got off of me and I think she smirked before she turned into a cat and jumped out of the window. Liz and Maka then checked to see if she would come back up before looking at me and paling and starting to sweat. I wonder why?

**That was chapter 6! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for not updating in a few days but I needed to catch up on schoolwork so that I could update! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan**


	8. Chapter 7-Confessions

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 7-The Confession **

_Previously_

_She was about to kiss me when the door slammed open again and I we jumped again when we saw Liz and Maka stalking into the room with a murderous aura around them. The stalked towards me and I started shivering. When they got close, Blair got off of me and I think she smirked before she turned into a cat and jumped out of the window. Liz and Maka then checked to see if she would come back up before looking at me and paling and starting to sweat. I wonder why?_

**Maka's P.O.V**

This was her plan all along! That bitch! I am going to kill her if I don't die of embarrassment! I looked at Allen and he looked worried.

"Liz, Maka are you okay?" He asked and we nodded

He sighed and said that that was good and asked us why we were still there. I took a shaky breath and gathered the courage to speak.

"Allen, can I talk to you in private?" I asked and he nodded

Liz glared at me because I get to go first and he followed me into the guest room at the end of the hall. I turned to him and he turned to me and looked at me curiously.

"So what did you want to talk to me abo-" I didn't let him finish because I slammed my lips onto his and he gasped

I was worried for about another second because Allen wasn't kissing me back, but soon enough, he kissed me back and slid his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He licked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance and I gave it to him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned into the kiss.

We broke apart for air and I opened my eyes to see a blushing Allen, averting his gaze from my gaze and then he turned and apologized.

"I'm sorry Maka! I didn't mean to! You can slap me if you want!" He said and turned to face me with his eyes closed, waiting for me to slap him

Then I laughed. I laughed and he looked at me confused. I then shook my head and talked while still laughing.

"I'm not angry! In fact, I'm really happy Allen!" I said and he looked at me shocked, then he smiled

"So you don't care if I do this?" He asked and I looked at him questionably before he kissed me again, this one more heated than the last one, this one was filled with love and lust

We made-out for about five more minutes before Everyone came to check and see if we were alright.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Blackstar shouted as he slammed the door open, and we jumped about six feel into the air when he did that

Allen and I were holding each other close so it was obvious about what we were doing and everyone blushed when they saw, including Allen and I.

"Wha-a-wh-ab-but" Everyone stuttered and we just shrugged and started kissing again

This made Tsubaki faint, Blair squeal, Patty laugh, Kid stare in horror, and Blackstar turn red with anger.

We were still making-out when Liz came and pulled us apart and grab Allen and put him against the wall. I looked at her and I heard Blair say 'Ohh, this is going to be bad.' And come a little closer. I then looked at the others and they were standing there with a shocked expression on their face. I wondered why and I turned around to find Liz keeping Allen from moving, who was standing there with wide-eyes, and forcing him to kiss her. I didn't think that Liz could get jealous, but apparently she can and it is pretty bad.

I got up off the floor and ran over to them and threw Liz off of Allen, who gasped for breath after they disconnected. I glared at Liz and stood in front of Allen in a protective manner. Liz glared because and she jumped on me when I dodged and clawed at her.

I was going to punch her, when Allen interfered and broke us apart. Everyone was still staring and Liz tried to kiss him again, but Allen put a hand in her face to keep her from doing so.

"Sorry Liz, but I don't like you that way." He said and my heart leaped with joy

I mentally cheered and Liz glared at me again, before leaving. Allen looked at me and smiled before asking a question I laughed at before nodding.

"Hey Maka, will you go on a date with me?" He asked with a sheepish smile and I laughed and nodded

I finally confessed my feelings to Allen! Yay for me!

**That was chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Sorry if the chapter is shorter than the others! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	9. Chapter 8-Jealous Girls and Candles

**Here is chapter 8! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan**

**Soul or Allen**

**Chapter 8-Jealous Girls and Candles**

When I woke up this morning I took a shower and got dressed. I then slipped on my shoes and smiled. I then thought about the date that I was going to have with Maka later that day. We have just recently-*ahem*Yesterday*ahem*- become a couple and are going on a date to God knows where tonight. I think we might just watch movies and eat popcorn and stuff but oh well, I'll think of something later.

I went into the kitchen and saw that Maka had already made some waffles and there was enough to feed us both and have a few left over for Maka later after school. I thanked her and after we were done eating I gave her a kiss on the cheek and we left on the walk to the DWMA.

We walked in hand-in-hand and all of the girls' jaws dropped and they stared at us. I felt Maka fidget uncomfortably and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked at me and I smiled at her.

We went to our lockers and got our books and then went to Stein's room. We weren't holding hands anymore so the girls in the classroom didn't know that we were together. I guess that explains why one would flirt with me.

Her name was McKenna. She had brown hair and the same color of eyes. She walked up to me after we had taken our respected seats and leaned over the table so her breasts were showing. She then got up really close and looked up at me while I leaned away and coughed into our hand. I saw Maka talking to Stein and they were looking at us. Maka was fuming with jealousy and Stein was just laughing while sitting on his chair. Typical Stein. She leaned again and she was now grabbing my arm and pushing her breasts onto it.

"Hey Allen~ how are you doing this fine day?" She asked with a smile

I coughed and replied "I'm doing great McKenna." I said and she frowned

"Hey McKenna, could you let go?" I asked while pointing at my arm

Most of the boys were watching now because they saw Maka and Stein and they let out a big 'Oohhh' and started whispering about the incident that was occurring about five feet away.

"Why~? I wanna play with Allen~!" She said and pressed against me harder

"Ah, well, ahem you see, ah how do I put this, I have a girlfriend." I said with a laugh and sympathetic smile and pointed behind McKenna "And she is behind you and looks really pissed off." I said and McKenna turned around to come face-to-face with a really pissed off Maka who kicked her really hard and she fell to the floor clutching her leg in pain.

I winced when I heard a crack and so did a few other students. Maka then finished off the warning with a 'STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND BITCH!' and walked over to her seat with a smile and kissed me on the cheek. I then looked at McKenna and thought 'She isn't going to be walking for a while…' and her friends helped her to the infirmary.

The bell rang and Stein went to the front of the room and announced my doom.

"Class, we have a new student and her name is-" He was cut off when the door slammed open and a girl who looked no older than 12, ran through

"Allen~!" She said and tackled me to the ground and kissed me on the lips

I got to get her to stop doing that.

"Hello Road." I groaned and she giggled

By now the whole class was silent in shock and Maka was staring at me with confusion. I bet I would too if somebody just came in and tackled her to the ground with a kiss.

"Anyway Allen~." She said loudly and then continued in a sadistic way "I wanna play~" She said and candles appeared behind her

"NO!" I shouted and threw her off of me and she laughed

"Aw common Allen~, is that the way you treat somebody who just came to play~?" She said and I glared

"You and I have a different way of playing Road." I said and she started to fake cry

"Allen~ you're so mean!" She cried and I glared at her

Sympathy wasn't going to work on me. Not in the least. But apparently it works on others.

"Allen! You made her cry!" Maka said and she went over to comfort her

I almost missed the grin on Road's face when Maka got within arm's length.

"NO!" I cried and jumped in front of Maka when candles appeared and shot out

They impaled my shoulder and thigh and I fell to the ground and blood was dripping from the wounds the candles made and Maka stared in horror with the rest of the class. But Road only giggled.

"I remember the last time you did that! You did it for that depressed Miranda girl a few years ago! But that time I took away your eye too! Want me to do it again Allen~?" She said and I grit my teeth and stood up while wobbling.

"Oh? Maybe not then? Well then, I'll see you next time then Allen~! Bye~!" She said and she sat on Lero and left

I fell to my knees and grit my teeth as I pulled the candles out. I had gotten the last one out when everyone came to their senses and screamed as the candles rolled around on the floor. I got up and scrambled out the door and into the infirmary to bandage myself up. I was almost finished when Maka and Stein came in and sat down next to me demanding answers. I sighed and started the story about the Noah and the Ark. When I finished I fell asleep on the infirmary bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

**That was chapter 8! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	10. Chapter 9-Leaving

**Here is chapter 9! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**Soul or Allen?**

**Chapter 9-Leaving**

I woke up with new bandages on my wounds and Maka sleeping with her head on the bed. I shifted lightly and Maka woke up and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me and I nodded

I then got an awful thought that drained the color from my face and I got an unreadable expression on my face, but my eyes said deep sadness and pain. I was going to have to leave now that the Noah and the Order know where I am. I was going to have to leave Maka. I couldn't bring her with because what would happen if they found me again? They would kidnap her and I don't want her to go through what I have been through. Maka apparently saw the look in my eyes and she got concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked and I nodded again

"Could you get Stein and your Father in here please?" I asked and she nodded

I heard her call them and they soon appeared from the doorway. I then looked at Maka and asked her to leave, which she did hesitantly. I then told the two what I needed to do and they nodded sadly. We always thought of each other as comrades in both battles. Stein and Spirit used to be scientists for the Order and the memory potion wore off so they remember everything so when I came here, they helped me get back onto my feet again and they made me into Soul 'Eater' Evans for a few years until my past caught up to me and put my friends in danger.

I looked at then again before opening an Ark Gate and stepping through after giving them each a firm handshake and smile. I then walked out and wandered the white city for a while before I finally picked a door and walked out of it.

I came out at a little wooden house by the lake and forest. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The sun was beaming down on the house and it looked like it was shining. I walked up to the house and found out that it was abandoned so I decided to call it my home for maybe the next few years before I have to move again. I nodded to myself and started cleaning the place up. It was really dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere.

When I got the place cleaned up, I put away my things and slept on the bed that I brought from the Ark. I woke up the next morning and decided to unpack the rest of my stuff. I finished that and went to scope out my surroundings. It was good to know the area you were in. When I was finished with that I decided to get food, and enough to last me for a while so that is what I did. I went to the lake and I fished for a few hours until I had a decent amount of fish.

That was what Allen Walker did for the next six years until his old friends found him by accident on a fishing trip. Maka was really pissed off but they made up and Maka stayed with Allen for a few years before going off and back to the DWMA to see her father again. When she came back Allen was waiting for her with a nice dinner and a walk by the lake. It was at sunset when Allen got down on one knee and proposed with a diamond ring to Maka. She cried and accepted and they got married the following month. Everyone was invited and Tsubaki was the Maid of Honor. Kid was Allen's Best Man and after the wedding, they had a passionate night together. Two years later they had twins. One of which they named Soul. The other was named Britney. They lived happily together for their following years and moved around every three or four years to make it harder for the Order to track them. At the age of 87 and 92, the two lovers died of old age and they were buried by the place where Allen proposed with a gravestone that said:

_'Bodies may die, but love will not. Here lies two lovers who came together and stay together for eternity.' _

The Walker generations lived on and all told the story of the two lovers to their children every night in the lamp light. The story lives on within the family and each generation honors the day they died at the home that Allen lived in for the years.

**That was the end! I hope you liked it! I have to say that I could've done better but I guess that was all she wrote! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story and I will see you LATER!-Maigan**


End file.
